Ange, Démon: L'Alliance des contraires
by Moira Serpy-Griffy
Summary: Slash HPLV et DMFWGW. Vous prenez un Harry version ange , un Voldy version Démons, vous faites en sorte que ryry doute de son mentor et se rapproche de celui qui devait etre son pire ennemi et vous obtenez cette fic!


Ange, Démon : L'Alliance des contraires.

Par: Moiraserpygriffy.

Disclaimer: Salut tout le monde! J'avais commencé à poster cette fic avec Lunita Jedusor P.M. mais, suite à des raisons qui ne regarde que nous, je reprend cette fic à mon compte et je la continuerai seule. Je vous rassure ceci c'est fait avec l'accord de Lunita. Je sais que ce prologue est court, mais les chapitres qui suivront seront plus longs. Et puis ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche! J'espères que vous allez aimez!

Pairing: HP/LV et DM/FW/GW il y'aura aussi d'autres couples que vous découvrirez plus tard.

Spoiler: Le tome 6. Et oui cette histoire débute après la cinquième année! Et vous découvrirez pourquoi dans ce prologue.

Résumé: Vous prenez un Harry version Ange , un Voldy version Démon, vous faites en sorte que Ryry doute de son mentor et se rapproche de celui qui devait etre son pire ennemi et vous obtenez cette fic! ;)

Bonne Lecture!

_**Quand l'ange et le démon**_

_**Trompés par le phénix noir**_

_**Se réuniront**_

_**Le temps de la renaissance sera venu.**_

_**Guidé par les contraires **_

_**Uni dans la justice et l'égalité**_

_**L'Espoir renaîtra dans le cœur des délaissés**_

_**Pour être mené vers une nouvelle ère.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Dans une chambre vétuste, allongé sur son lit, un jeune garçon maigre, trop maigre dirait un médecin, marmonnait pour lui-même.

-Je le hais ! Il faut qu'IL paye ! Pourquoi tu es parti !

Ses magnifiques émeraudes qui autre fois brillaient d'innocence et de joie de vivre était maintenant ternes, vides, comme mort et fixaient sans le voir le lugubre plafond. Harry Potter, car oui c'était bien lui qui se laissait ainsi dépérir, ne mangeant que très rarement, étant trop profondément plongé dans ses sombres pensées, comme chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait vu le seul homme qui lui avait fait figure de père partir derrière ce maudit voile. « Sirius » encore une fois il le revoyait tomber en arrière au ralenti, sa chute interminable n'étant pas arrêté par le sol dur, son expression stupéfaite alors qu'il se faisait happé par les ténèbres inconnues que renfermait le voile.

De nouveau Harry se maudit lui-même, mais aussi Bellatrix, Voldemort, Rogue et surtout Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou qui se permettait de contrôler leur vie mais surtout sa vie! De quoi se mêlait-il? C'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort ! Dumbledore qui savait très bien que Sirius devenait fou à force de rester enfermé dans cette maison qu'il détestait. Il savait qu'il partirait à un moment ou à un autre! Dumbledore, encore, qui avait refusé de lui parler de la prophétie jusqu'à qu'il soit trop tard! Si il lui avait avoué la vérité Harry aurait fait attention au lieu de se lancer tête baissée dans les ennuis ! Si il lui avait enseigné lui-même l'Occlumancie nul doute qu'Harry aurait fini par le maîtriser ! Le mettre avec Rogue pour apprendre cet art délicat était loin d'être un choix judicieux ! Ils se haïssaient, rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir de cette situation ! A force de ressasser toutes les décisions que le directeur avait prise pour son soi-disant bien être, il en venait à douter de la bonne fois de celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son mentor…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A des kilomètres de là Tom Marvolo Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, était lui aussi plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Maintenant que sa folie meurtrière, engendrée par l'échec au département des mystères du ministère, s'était tarie, une idée lui était venue… et pas des plus mauvaise !

Au fil des ans il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait ce vieux sénile de Dumby. Or Dumbledore était présent quand la prophétie avait été faite, il en avait donc forcément gardé une copie ! Oui plus il y pensait plus cela lui semblait possible, c'était même une certitude ! Le vieux fou ne laisserait jamais une telle carte maîtresse lui échapper ! Ce qui voulait dire que depuis tout ce temps la prophétie était en sécurité à Poudlard.

Subitement Voldemort se releva. Il était temps qu'il se charge lui-même de ses problèmes personnels. Il fit sonner son fidèle maître de potion, un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Voilà! J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu! Laissez des reviews pour savoir si celà vous intéresse d'avoir la suite!

Enjoy!

Slash HPLV et DMFWGW. Vous prenez un Harry version ange , un Voldy version Démons, vous faites en sorte que ryry doute de son mentor et se rapproche de celui qui devait etre son pire ennemi et vous obtenez cette fic!


End file.
